


The Bath (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - FandomThor
Genre: Aftercare, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, King Thor (Marvel), Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Loving Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Potions, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Thor was on you in a dozen quick strides. Taking you firmly by the arms he hauled you up from your seat and crashed his mouth over yours, his kiss both course and passionate with the slightest hint of teeth.“Not here,” You panted when you broke apart.“No,” He agreed, breathing sharply through his nose.





	The Bath (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bishmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/gifts).

> Well hello. So we meet again. 
> 
> In case you haven't read The Queen Protects Her King series, know that it isn't necessary though there may be a few references that don't quite make sense. Otherwise this is just a good ol' loving dose of porn with plot. 
> 
> What can I say, pregnancy hormones do some weird things to me.
> 
> Also thank you so much to my amazing sister who has held my hands over the last two days as I've written this. She is the queen of porn and the expert at writing blow jobs so having her approval means a lot. Since I don't know how to tag her in the notes, I will gift it to her so you can find her fine work!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The windchimes on the balcony sang their song as a warm breeze stirred the air. You had dismissed your maids over an hour ago. The evening candles had been lit, the pitchers filled, and the bed turned down. After their third bedtime story and fifth goodnight kiss, the boys had finally settled into their beds in the nursery and it was as though all of Asgard were quiet. All except the windchimes and the soft sounds of your infant daughter suckling contently at your breasts.

“Have I ever mentioned that I often envy our children their relationship with your breasts?”

You were surprised and yet not to look up and find your husband watching you. His arms folded across his expansive chest, he leaned casually against the open doorway wearing his traveling cloak and a rakish grin.

“Perhaps a time or two,” You smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you until morning. How was Midgard?”

“Fine,” He answered, kicking the door closed with the heel of his boot. “But as always I found myself eager to return home.”

Biting your lip you watched as he removed his cloak. Gone were the boyish good looks. No longer was he the Golden Prince, once eager for the throne and yet reluctant to take it. He was the King, proud and sure. In the last six years he had grown both his hair and his beard and wore them braided in the old warriors fashion. His features had softened in some places, become more defined in others, and though his waist had broadened some over time he was still considered fit. As he kicked out of his boots and set them before the great stone hearth it occurred to you that you had never thought him more handsome.

Coming around to lean over the back of your chair, you caught the scent of ozone as he kissed your crown before smiling fondly upon his daughter.

“And how were things in my absence?” He kept his tone soft lest he disturb the babe in your arms.

“Fine.” You tracked his sure movements to the chaise across from you where he sat back, his long legs stretched leisurely before him. “Your sons got into quite the scuffle yesterday over which would go on to become the strongest Avenger.”

Thor grinned. “I already told them they must best me first.”

“So I see you’ve been encouraging this.” 

Your husband gave you a wink. “A little competition between brothers is healthy.”

“Is that so?” With a knowing smirk, you arched a brow at him. “If I may, where exactly do things stand between you and Loki these days?”

“Never better. Why do you ask?”

As you had witnessed him not a week before attempt to throw his younger brother from a tenth story window, you couldn’t help but laugh. Surprised, Talitha popped from your nipple and started to fuss but was easily quieted as was in her nature. Reaching across the oak tray table, Thor took the infant child and raised her to his shoulder. As he began to gently pat her back, it was not lost on you the way his attention lingered on your exposed breast, nor the hunger you recognized in his two-toned eyes. Though he had only been gone two nights, you had not shared in carnal knowledge of each other since before Talitha’s birth almost 6 weeks ago and the need was beginning to show.

While you toyed with the tie of your robe, Thor licked his fleshy lower lip. “I uh, seem to remember you were to have a visit from the midwife. Can I assume she found all to be well?”

Your cheek twitched with an impish smile. “You can.” 

“And the matter we discussed?”

With a warm flush, your eyes dropped to the small corked vial on the table between you, untouched since the midwife had left it there yesterday.

You found your voice to be hardly more than a whisper. “I thought you might change your mind so I wanted to wait until you got home to be sure.”

Watching you with those knowing eyes of his, Thor kissed his daughters downy head. 

“The decision is yours just as it always has been. I would never rob you of that. But be that as it may, my personal opinion remains the same.”

You nodded.

“I know you feel duty bound, min kjære, but I assure you, you’re not.” He continued gently. “In the past 5 years you have bore me three perfect children and I have no doubt that in time we will have more but right now you above anyone else deserve a break. One year, that’s all the elixir ensures - one out of thousands – and if at the end of that time you decide -.”

“We,” You interrupted. “Whether or not we have more children is not my decision alone, elskede. It is ours.”

Your husband smiled tenderly. “Fair enough. If at the end of that time we decide we’re ready to grow our family more then, well, I think we have already proven ourselves more than skilled in that particular arena.”

Looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes, with a shaky breath you chewed the inside of your lip. “One year?”

“One year,” He echoed, his focus again flashing to the low neck of your dressing gown where the outline of your ruddy nipples were just visible through the gauzy material. “In which time I can make love to my wife whenever I want, as often as I want, for no other reason outside the fact that I have known no greater pleasure in my life.” 

The mere mention of pleasure paired with the spark in his eye was enough to start that deliciously slow heat building in the pit of your belly. Leaning forward, you granted him a better view of your unbound bosom as you took the tiny vial between your fingers. 

The elixir in hand, your mind wandered with some guilt to that first time after Vali’s dramatic entrance into the realm. Oh how you had longed for Thor’s touch and never before then had he been so gentle, yet despite yourself and your love for your newborn son you had been afraid to fall pregnant again so soon, especially after the ordeal with The Invader. But it wasn’t until afterwards when Thor had laid his hand upon your belly to check for that first glimmer of life and the subsequent look of relief that crossed his face that you knew he had shared in your reservations. He was the god of fertility. There was little to be done save a couple of tricks and abstaining when you womb was most ready (and even that wasn’t infallible as you had discovered with Tait’s conception) but the carefully concocted elixir would eliminate all of that. 

With her head on her father’s mighty shoulder, Talitha finally issued a milky burp followed by a satiated little sigh. Fast asleep, she held her tiny fist near her cheek, her tiny rosebud lips occasionally moving on reflex as though still nursing. You and Thor shared in a knowing look. You both loved your children more than anything in all the realms, that no one could deny, but your love for each other and the desires that involved were equally as strong. One year. One in a thousand as your husband had so articulately phrased it, to love each other without bounds. To know the pleasure of your husbands touch whenever and wherever you wanted no matter where you were in your courses. To raise the children you had without worry of the ones to come. The bottle uncorked with the tiniest of pops and you downed the cold blue liquid without giving it another thought as Thor watched in approval.

A coolness washed over your entire body, followed by a warm flush that caused your sensitive nipples to harden and peak beneath your thin gown. Shifting in your seat, the friction of your thighs caused a hot pulse of arousal to shoot through your core. The midwife had warned of this temporary and yet tantalizing side effect. Your heart suddenly racing, you opened your eyes to find Thor staring, the hunger again obvious in the way he looked at you. Though you couldn’t be certain, you thought you heard him growl.

He moved swiftly on soft and practiced feet to the bassinet by the hearth. How many times had you seen him do the exact same thing with the other children, yet tonight he seemed to take greater care as he lay the baby down. Your thighs still rubbing together you listened on baited breath for the child to stir and when she didn’t you released a needy sigh.

Thor was on you in a dozen quick strides. Taking you firmly by the arms he hauled you up from your seat and crashed his mouth over yours, his kiss both course and passionate with the slightest hint of teeth. 

“Not here,” You panted when you broke apart.

“No,” He agreed, breathing sharply through his nose.

His fingers were far from gentle as he grabbed you by the ass. Your nightgown hiked up your thighs, your fingers snarled in his hair and your mouth returned desperately to his as you scrambled to wrap your legs around his waist.

Just as he had that first night when you had been nothing but a scared maiden, he carried you to the washroom. The sunk in tub already filled, steam danced across the marble floor as he pressed you back against a stone column. You could feel his hardened cock beneath the warm leather of his pants and moaned as he rubbed against your dripping sex. Pulling away from your kiss, he buried his teeth into the hollow of your neck and slid a callused hand down your loose robe. 

“These breasts,” He was practically growling as you threw your head back. “How I love these perfect fucking breasts.”

You sucked a sharp breath as he dropped your legs and then fell to his knees before you. Your dressing gown now open, it hung loosely from your shoulders as he held you by the waist and took the tight nub of your nipple in his hot and greedy mouth. His hair was course between your fingers as your head fell back against the cold hard pillar. Odin’s beard, did it feel amazing. The way his beard tickled and his teeth nipped. The all too familiar prickle of your milk letting down did not register at first but when it did your eyes flew open and you started to push him away.

“No,” He commanded sharply, your nipple still between his teeth. In case his intentions weren’t plain enough, he snatched you by the wrist lest you try and push him away again. Without tearing his gaze from yours, his free hand slid up your belly to your other breast. First rolling the nipple between his fingers, he need only knead the soft tissue a moment before it too began to weep and then releasing the first tit from his mouth, he began to lap up the sweet milk from the second with the flat of his tongue. “Mine.”

Your breath heaving, you watched in mute fascination as he went back and forth between the two, showing neither breast favoritism. While suckling from one he would continue to massage the other so that the milk flowed down your belly and he could lick up the trail. You should have found it obscene. In all the many months that you had spent nursing each of your children Thor had never once behaved this way but as you watched his hot tongue once again lap at your milk the way a kitten did a bowl of cream all while his eyes bore into yours, you could find not a single thing to reproach. Your fingers were again in his hair and when he finally released his hold of the wrist he’d restrained at your side, you surprised yourself by allowing your hand to wander freely between your thighs. Only then, when your fingers slid into your hot and needy quim did you make a sound which was answered by another of Thor’s most animalistic of growls. Finally abandoning your breasts, he again grabbed you about the waist and sat back on his calves while attempting to replace your fingers with his mouth but you were not about to have that just yet.

“Ah, ah, ah,” You reproved. The fire in his eyes when you pulled him back by his hair was matched only by the heat building in your belly. Your legs slightly spread, it was Thor’s turn to watch as your first and middle finger slide slowly in and out. Kneeling as he was, still dressed fully in shirt and breeks, he could barely contain himself. In the semi-darkness you could just see his hips thrusting involuntarily in time to your fingers and you had to bite back your grin.

“Shirt.” This time you were the one to issue the command and when he reached over his shoulders in order to peel off his shirt you were pleased to see how quick he was to comply. When he tossed the unnecessary garment to the side you took a moment to appreciate his form. The well-built arms and expansive shoulders, the deep indentation of his clavicle, that perfect dusting of dark hair that covered his broad chest before trailing in a narrow line down his belly and disappearing into the low slung waist of his pants. Happy trail; you remembered with great fondness the long ago day when he taught you the Migardian phrase along with the taste as you had traced your tongue down that delicious path. The thought alone made your tongue prick with want now.

“Up,” You ordered, your fingers slipping from your wet crux. The slightest hint of confusion wrinkled across his expressive brow but he did your bidding none the less. As he rose to stand above you, it was your turn to fall to your knees. His cock was straining against his tight pants, begging to be freed, something you were more than happy to help him with. With sure fingers you undid the laces before dragging the leather down his hips. His erection springing forth before you, saliva instantly pooled in your mouth. 

When it came to the king it seemed the word big would forever be an understatement. The tips of your fingers could not touch when you took him fully erect in your hand and oh how you had to open your jaw to take him in your mouth. 

“Norns!” You heard him exclaim from above you. It was almost sweet the way he gathered your hair back from your face and held it in his fist. Your eyes lids fluttering, you looked up his long torso in order to enjoy the dark look of pleasure he wore whenever you had him this way. “Fuck. Sweetheart, please. You’re so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my fat cock.”

You started slow. Your eyes were already beginning to water when you took him as deep into your throat as you could. Pulling back you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before again opening your throat, running your tongue along the vein that pulsed along the underside of his shaft. “Yes. That’s it my sweet one. Good girl. I love when you open your throat for me. Just like that.”

Tears were clinging to your lashes and spit drooled down your chin. You aided your efforts with your left hand while the fingers of your right dug into his muscular flank. The heat of desire was still burning deep in your belly and you rubbed your thighs together in order to grant yourself some friction but nowhere near enough. You needed more. As you continued to suck his cock you opened your legs and again allowed your hand to wander to your sopping sex, your fingers now keeping the pace you set with your mouth.

“Fuck!” He suddenly barked, yanking you roughly by the hair. You had finished him this way a number of times and could tell that he was close by the way his thighs began to quake but it was clear that he had no intention of being done yet. 

His throbbing cock still in your hand, your lips still burning from the stretch, Thor who was doing his best to bring his breathing under control, looked down on you as you continued to please yourself with your fingers.

“Min kjære?” His voice was thick with lust.

The floor slick with condensation, you slid your legs closed around your hand and then open again as the pleasure continued to build.

“Do you touch yourself like this often?”

“Sometimes. When you’re away.” Again biting your lip, you gave him a naughty smile. “Does this displease you, my lord?”

His eyes flashed. In an instant he was hauling you up from beneath the arms. You let out a surprised squeak as he swept your legs suddenly out from under you. There was no time to protest as he carried you across the room and stepped down into the bathing pool with a loud splash. Arranging you on the side of the tub with your legs in the pool he stood before you, the water coming up to his mid abdomen.

“Show me,” He commanded. With a hand on each of your knees, he spread your legs. “Show me how you pleasure yourself when I am away.”

You pressed your lips together. Lifting your chin a little, you watched him watching you, his focus intent on your dripping sex. Your entire body glowed with arousal. Slowly, you danced your fingers up your thighs and noted the way Thor’s jaw flexed beneath his heavy beard. Your quim was practically thrumming with desire. It would not take you long to reach your zenith. Opening your legs further, you circled your fingers around your tight little bundle of nerves before slowly sinking your fingers deep inside.

Thor went rigid. His nostrils flaring, his mouth was slack when he watched your fingers slide in and out again.

“Tell me my sweetness, do you enjoy this?”

Your head lulling back, you nodded.

“And what do you think about while you touch yourself this way.”

You looked at him from beneath hooded eyes. “You.”

“Truly?”

“Mhm.”

His massive hands were on your thighs again. His attention was focused solely on your sex and so you spread yourself with your fingers, opening yourself to him.

“Close your eyes,” He ordered soft but firmly, so you did. “Do you imagine it is me touching you?”

“Mhm,” You answered, your breath coming in short little pants now. Your eyes closed and your head back, you felt the insistent pressure of his hand upon your chest, urging you to lay back on the floor. The marble was warm and hard beneath your naked back.

“Can you cum like this, my love?”

Your loose hair all around you, you nodded. 

“Tell me.”

“I can cum,” You panted. You were close now. So close. The heat that had been building in your belly was nearing the breaking point. “I – I’m.”

“That’s right sweetheart. That’s it. Yes. Fuck. Do it. Cum for me. Let me witness your pleasure.”

Your shoulder blades pinned, your back arched off the floor and you let out a reedy cry. Grabbing you roughly by the thighs, Thor dragged you towards him. Your bottom hanging over the side of the pool, your legs were over his shoulders as he buried his mouth into your hot and pulsing sex. A spasm shot through you as he once again used his tongue on your body, this time to lave at the slick nectar of your pleasure. Your legs trembling, when he closed his lips over your clit you grabbed him by the back of the head and screamed as he sucked a second orgasm from you. 

You were seeing stars. After back to back orgasms you were incapable of coherent thought. Spread open on the floor, your legs hanging lax over the side of the tub, you were coming down from an impossible high. Your heart hammering in your chest, you were taking great gulping breaths when you heard Thor pull himself out of the water. Odin’s beard, had it always been like this? Then the golden god’s hands were on you again, taking you by the hips and you remembered with a weak smile that it had.

He rolled you to your stomach, your nipples hard against the stone floor. Drawing you up to your knees, you blinked over your shoulder at him. With a powerful hand on your hip, he was fisting his cock as he lined himself up. There was electricity behind his eyes as he met your gaze for just a moment. You felt the searing heat as he nudged your entrance with his fleshy tip and he uttered the words that you heard him say so often and yet never got enough of. “I love you, min kjære.”

Your eyes rolled as you felt him slowly sink into you. His hard fingers digging into the flesh of your hips, carefully he pushed himself deeper into your wet and willing core. His breathing was measured as he practiced self-control. You knew it being your first time since giving birth that he would take special care not to hurt you. The only problem was that as you became reacquainted with the familiar stretch of his thick cock, you knew you needed more.

“Please, elskede,” You gasped. Pressing back against him, you again looked over your shoulder. His chest was heaving with the effort of his restraint. “I need you.”

His groan turned into a low growl. Still refusing to let himself go entirely, he thrust once, twice, three times, each time pausing for just a moment as you took him full to the hilt. It wouldn’t take much. The pleasure was already mounting again. Your nails dug into the floor as you pushed back against him, moaning your encouragement. “Yes. Please. Thor. Yes!”

“That’s it, my sweet. My love. That’s my good girl. Give it to me.” His thrusts were coming faster now, more urgent as the sound of skin on skin echoed off the chamber walls. “Milk my cock with your pleasure.”

“Norns,” You panted and then as you felt yourself reach your highest peak yet, “Thor. Thor!”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes!” The room shook with his mighty shout as he slammed into you. Your walls fluttering around his pulsing cock, you could feel the hot ribbons of his seed flooding your sex.

When the tremors of aftershock subsided, he dropped heavily to the ground beside you and gathered you into his arms. He had one knee raised as he lay on his back, his member growing soft against his downy thigh as his breathing slowed.

“I love you,” You whispered hoarsely against his hard pec.

Kissing the top of your head, you could hear his smile when he said, “And I you.”

With your head on his chest and legs twined together, you lay like that for some time, the sweat cooling on your skin. Thor was playing with the loose tendrils of your hair, winding it leisurely around his finger. Finally he moved beneath you. With a gentle pat on your hip, he coaxed you up. There was no need for words as he slipped quietly into the bath, beaconing you to join him. 

The healing waters welcomed you into their warm and comforting embrace. Sitting on the submerged bench, Thor drew you onto his lap. His touch gentle, he spread your legs and washed the sticky seed from your inner thighs. You had a single memory of being cradled in his arms in just this manner, your body battered and broken after your battle with The Invader and Vali’s hurried birth; Thor had refused to let the healers tend to you, instead choosing to bath you himself, but the thought was fleeting and inconsequential as you settled your face into the crook of his shoulder. 

Kissing his bearded cheek, you gave a contented sigh. “Do you think it will always be this way between us?”

“Yes,” He promised, without giving it so much as a second thought.

“And will we always return to the bath?”

Turning his face to your, he cupped your cheek in his warm palm and brushed a gentle kiss over your tender lips. There was no denying the twinkle of mischief in his eye or the gentle way he smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are not neccessary but are always appreciated!


End file.
